


VID: Sherlock Holmes - Pirate Captain

by daasgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Pirates! Band of Misfits (2012)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/pseuds/daasgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BBC Sherlock/The Pirates! Band of Misfits (Martin Freeman) crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Sherlock Holmes - Pirate Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowfireflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfireflame/gifts).



> I recently watched _The Pirates! Band of Misfits_ , which features Martin Freeman voicing the long-suffering sidekick of an eccentric pirate captain. Somehow it all felt strangely familiar. For **shadowfireflame** , who demanded to know where the crossovers were.

Also at [tumblr](http://daasgrrl.tumblr.com/post/56476138503/title-sherlock-holmes-pirate-captain-length).


End file.
